Albus Severus Potter
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Le jour de naissance d'Albus Severus Potter. Harry ne sait pas que silhouettes fantomatiques de James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin et Severus Rogue étaient présentes dans la chambre. Enjoys


Salut tous le monde une nouvelle one shot sur mon petit favori Albus Severus Potter beacoup se plaine du nom moi je le trouve tres bien je le préfere à Albus Perciel Wilfred Brian Dumbledore XD bon bonne lecture tous le monde biz biz

Harry Potter marchait des longs en large dans les couloirs de St Mangouste. Le survivant qui s'était retrouvé en face de Voldemort de nombreuses fois était plus effrayé aujourd'hui par les cris de sa femme qui allait accoucher. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Harry ne pouvait que jeter des regards rapides en direction de la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était terminé. Il était aux anges. Son deuxième enfant était né en bonne santé. Il entra dans la salle suivit de son fils James Sirius Potter âgé de deux ans et Teddy Remus Lupin son filleul. Ginny était allongée le teint légèrement pale exténuer et faible. Elle afficha un faible sourire en voyant Harry. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il. Tu as été merveilleuse.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Harry se pencha vers le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Son fils avait les cheveux noirs jais comme son père, il avait le même visage maigre, la même bouche. Ses yeux étaient vert amande comme lui et comme sa mère. Ils représentaient l'amour de sa mère, la protection qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il songea à Severus Rogue qui avait voulu mourir en regardant une dernière fois ses yeux. Harry posa à nouveau son regard vers son fils. Il posa sa main sur son front, caressant ses cheveux noirs. La seule différence entre eux, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice, il aurait une vie normale sans Détraqueurs, Mangemort ou Voldemort.

- Il est ton portrait craché, déclara Teddy avec un sourire.

- Tu veux le prendre Teddy ? dit Harry en posant l'enfant dans ses bras. Voilà tiens-le comme ça, je me souviens que j'étais aussi maladroit que toi lorsque je t'ai tenu la première fois dans mes bras, c'est ta grand-mère qui m'a aidé.

- C'est plus facile que je le pensais.

James se pencha avec curiosité vers son petit frère. La porte s'ouvra, Ron pénétra dans la pièce un bouquet à la main suivit par sa femme Hermione. Elle était enceinte de leur première enfant.

- Félicitation ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres

- Oh ! Bonjour Teddy, comment vas-tu ? continua Hermione.

- Bien, répondit Teddy.

- Félicitation mon vieux ! lança Ron après avoir salué sa petite sœur, James et Teddy.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bientôt à ton tour, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres devant l'expression de son meilleur ami.  
- Bon sang, murmura Ron. Je ne sais pas comment elles font ça. La douleur, le sang, et ses trucs de bébé.

- Dis-toi juste, déclara Hermione qui tenait à présent le bébé dans ses bras. Que nous seront les prochains.

- On a besoin d'un prénom, murmura Ginny d'une voix douce.

Harry avait songé à de nombreux prénom durant plusieurs semaines. Il eut une idée de prénom qui bourdonnait dans sa tête. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à Ginny et il savait que s'était le moment de le faire.

- Bien je pensais à Albus, en hommage à Dumbledore, nous devrions l'appeler l'Albus, lança-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny, qui fit un signe de la tête.

- Oui, comme le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu, affirma Ginny.

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il forma un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres en posant ses yeux sur le nourrisson si semblable aux siens. Il venait de trouver son deuxième prénom. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour.

- Nous pourrions lui donne en deuxième prénom celui d'un autre directeur de Poudlard, Gin, suggéra Harry.

Ginny fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre exactement ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Elle hocha la tête, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Peut-être les hormones, songea-elle, ou de voir son mari si heureux. Ginny n'était pas ce genre de femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pourtant, elle savait que laisser son mari donner les prénoms à leurs enfants étaient la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la manière qu'il les appelé tant qu'ils sont tous heureux ensemble. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez vous deux ? demanda Ron regardant Ginny et Harry à tour de rôle l'air incrédule.

- Nous avons trouvé son nom ! s'exclama Harry. Gin je te laisse leur annoncer.

Ginny s'éclaira la gorge.

-Je vous présente Albus Severus Potter, déclara Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent la tête en même temps échangeant un regard. Ils semblaient à moitié amusés et aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre.

- Bien, il ne manque pas d'originalité, s'exclama Ron avec le sourire. Si on m'avait un jour, que tu nomme ton enfant s Rogue, il y a dix ans, j'aurais sûrement vérifié si tu n'étais pas soumis à l'Imperium.

Harry éclata de rire. Il devait admettre qu'il avait détesté Rogue durant ses années à Poudlard. Mais en pensant à lui aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus son maître de potion qui l'avait détestait injustement, en enlevant des points sans raison, ou celui qui avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard parfois un enfer. Il voyait un petit garçon observait une petite rouquine l'air avide au parc de jeux. Il voyait cette homme rongé par le remord qui avait fait apparaître la biche argentée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger le fils de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Sans doute, l'homme, lui, le plus brave qu'il ait connu dans sa vie.

- Tu leur rends un bel hommage à tous les deux, dit Hermione avec sagesse. Il est ton portrait craché.

Ron sortit une bouteille de Bierreaubeurre de sa cape. Chacun attrapa le verre que leur tendit le rouquin. Ils trinquèrent.

- A Albus Severus Potter ! lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Harry ignorait que les silhouettes fantomatiques de James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin et Severus Rogue étaient présentes dans la chambre.

- Albus Severus Potter, s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire, les larmes aux yeux en se tenant les côtes, alors celle là elle est trop forte.

- Allons Sirius, dit James à son tour un peu de tenue devant le nom de mon cher petit-fils et de ton fils filleul.

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

- Vous êtes si drôle Potter et Black ! lança sèchement Rogue.

- Arrêtez-vous deux, déclara Lily.

- Oui, tu as raison, Lily chérie, reprit James d'un ton sérieux.

Lily essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- …je suis si fière de lui. Il semble que Harry t'ai reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour lui Sev et il t'a pardonné, lança Lily en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un faible sourire. Pour toutes ses mauvaises notes que tu as pu lui donner en potion. Il t'a pardonné, comme je l'ai fait et il a donné ton prénom à son enfant, il a mes yeux.

- Oui, approuva Remus. Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pour toi. Il semble avoir une pensée différente pour toi maintenant. Il est extraordinaire, oh notre petit Teddy à l'air en pleine forme.

- Oui, approuva Tonks d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir cru coupable, dit Remus, au moment de la mort de Dumbledore on a tous pensé que…tu sais….

Severus hocha la tête. Il émit une sorte de grognement en posant ses yeux vers l'enfant. Sirius qui étouffait toujours de rire, passa son bras autour de lui.

- Allez Servilus …Je veux dire Severus, fait pas ton grognon, aujourd'hui un petit garçon porte ton prénom, même si je le plains ce pauvre gosse.

- Sirius ! s'indigna Lily.

- Désolée Lily, je plaisante…enfin je crois que je préfère James Sirius, ça sonne vraiment plus cool, tu n'es pas d'accord Cornedrue ?

- Je suis fier qu'Harry est voulu te rentre hommage, à toi et à Dumbledore, déclara James d'un air sérieux, tu l'as bien mérité, après ce que tu as fait pour lui. On devrait fêter ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Albus Severus, quel nom ridicule, finit par dire Severus.

- Waouh, on est d'accord sur la même chose ! s'exclama Sirius, si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je penserais que je suis dans un autre monde.

Sirius, James et Severus échangèrent des sourires. Lily secoua la tête d'un air amusé

-Je ne vous comprendrais décidément jamais les garçons.

- Allons portons un toast au lieu de parler, poursuivit Remus, a….

- A Albus, dit James.

- Severus, renchérit Sirius.

- Potter, acheva Severus.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Tonks éclatèrent de rire. Severus esquissa un sourire

Alors ca vous a plus. Merci de laissez une petite reviews please.


End file.
